Terris
Sometimes called the Endless Caves, the realm of primordial earth and stone is also the realm of metal and crystal. It is also called Rock-Realm, the Underdark, and Svartalfheim, which translates to "dark-elf-home," or home of dwarves. General Description Terris is an infinite expanse of solid matter pockmarked by bubbles of other elements and riddled with fissures and tunnels created by burrowing creatures or the occasional small mining operation. Ensconced in a few of these pockets were trading outposts and the rare hidden wizard fortress. It is very easy to get lost and turned around in this realm. Solid does not imply stationary: the substance of this plane are constantly moving in a slow, grinding motion punctuated by earthquakes from small tremors to massively violent upheavals. Earthquakes are very common and can radically change the landscape at a moment’s warning. Otherwise, open spaces were gradually filled by the relentless shifting (or marauding earth elementals) unless action was taken to prevent it. Air could be found in scattered pockets but unbreathable gasses were also present—unprepared travelers lucky enough to arrive in a cavern might slowly asphyxiate while the unlucky quickly suffocated by being buried alive. Do not assume there will be air to breathe and watch out for opening up chambers that have been sealed prior. Other pockets of magma, water, ooze, dust, or ash were particularly dangerous for adventurers if they accidentally breached one of these. You never know what pocket may lay above or below you. Travel carefully. Furthermore, no light exists except for rare luminous gems or bioluminesce buried in the crushing darkness. Night vision does not exist in complete darkness. Travelers able to pass through stone were effectively blind or until their ocular organs reached an open space where a source of light could be produced. Hearing is actually enhanced while encased in earth, to the point where travelers could detect any movement through the rock within a certain radius of their position. It just becomes very hard to pinpoint where a noise is coming from. Every type of rock, soil, mineral, metal ore, sand, and dirt could be found here in abundance, ranging from talc soft to marble tough to diamond hard. Mining operations tended to be small and short-lived because the movement of the substance of the plane and intense gravity caused cave-ins, and the native population defended their territory and/or food supply. In addition, there was the unusual problem of where to put the discarded mine tailings. * Solid matter in every direction, made of all types of rock, soil, ore, crystal, and fossil. * Caverns of all shapes and sizes forming a labyrinth of passages * Variable gravity due to the odd masses of matter in each direction; fluctuations tend to be gradual as you travel. * Massive caverns with no visible ceiling, or with star-like flecks of algae providing a dim "sky." * Underground lakes, sinkholes, deep crevasses with perilous ledges, and canyons crisscross the realm. * "Weather" in the form of earthquakes, gravity shifts, and magnetic "storms". 'Known Methods of Access' * Portals under Trefoil Academy * A natural Rift, supposedly found in deep, underground caverns and during earthquakes or severe mudslides. From books in the Academy library: "Natural portals are sometimes stumbled upon by spelunking teams, who often vanish and are never heard from again. Other, temporary portals can occur during seismic events, swallowing up buildings in a sink hole or people in a massive mudslide, usually with no hope of survival. It is from these portals that natives of the plane of rock, such as dwarves and gnomes and earth elementals, are presumed to sometimes emerge." Exploration Limited mapping has been done in this realm, at least that has been recorded for public consumption. There are records of cave exploration teams and of mages who sought rare metals to craft with. 'Survival' Light sources are the most pressing need in the deep darkness, as not all areas are lit by bioluminescent algae. The air is said to be breathable in most places, though there are reports of pockets of explosive gases, corrosive or poisonous air, and freezing or boiling temperatures or liquids. As for navigation, magnetic compasses are entirely unreliable as there are no magnetic poles and there are shifts in the magnetic strength of the surrounding rock. Any running water is relatively safe to drink due to the natural filter system. However, be cautious of a pool of standing water Conditions tend to be cool and often damp, outside of magma. Hypothermia becomes a risk if you get wet and stay wet for long periods of time. Be careful in swimming in underwater lakes. One never knows if the walls are a quarter of an inch thick, 1/3 of an inch thick or 3 feet think. Vibrations have been known to cause a cave in on itself. If you split up the party while exploring a cave, you may never be able to see them again. It is best to always travel as a group and check to make sure the floor is hollow by gently knocking on it with your hand. Better to find out with your hand going through floor than your whole body. You never know how far below the chamber is beneath you or what its surface it. Watch your head! Stalactites cling tight to the ceiling. Stalagmites grow from the ground up. Neither are comfortable to get impaled on 'Academy History' Trefoil Academy has had no direct interactions with this realm yet, at least none of note. 'Notable Places' * Cities of dwarves (and/or Dark Elves) exist, but little is known about them. * "The Forge," a place of myth where a dwarven smiths have crafted legendary items. Denizens The denizens of the realm range from aggressive to wary to mildly curious, depending upon how obtrusive your activities and how hungry they may be. Gnomes, kobolds, dark elves, and dwarves of all kinds are known to make homes within the realm and can be quite territorial and wary of outsiders, but there are references to some people making profitable trades with some of them. 'Notable Species' Important note: from the libraries of Trefoil, "The "Svartalfr" or Dark Elves were once the word used to describe dwarves. Since then, there is suspicion that Fae have adapted to the realm as a different species, so there is often confusion over whether a book is referring to the tall skinny elves, or dark-skinned dwarves, or even the gnomes or kobolds." Thus, Trefoil often tries to be specific when describing the species. * Basilisks * Dark "Elves" (also confusingly called Svartalfr) * Deep Gnomes * Dwarves (aka Svartalfr) * Earth Elemental * Earth Mephit * Gargoyles * Gemfolk * Gnomes (both earth-elemental rock types, and descendent species of flesh) * Kobolds (aka Knockers, Bluecaps) * Rublest * Salt Mephit * Trolls 'Notable Persons' None currently Theories and Questions Realm * What other creatures exist in this realm? ** Do the dwarves and other "Svartalfs" have their own words for themselves that would clear up the name confusion? ** The fae are known to be tricksters. Did the fae who live there do this name-confusion intentionally? * What other landscapes exist in this realm? * Does the Forge exist, and would the Dwarves be willing to trade us some items? ** Is the Forge even at all like the myths describe? Shard * It is likely that a Shard from the Heru Prophecy is somewhere in this realm. Category:Realms